


Troublemakers, Troublemakers

by Bluecrayon, Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluecrayon/pseuds/Bluecrayon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas/pseuds/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas
Summary: Luna Nova is a home for all sorts of witches, but one that tends to struggle with those students who don’t exactly fit the mold of what is expected of an ideal student. A particular pair of students are branded as ‘troublemakers’, with the names of Amanda O’Neill and Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank-Albrechtsberger being ones that every teacher in the school knows all too well. With these two running up against the system in their own, rebellious ways, what sort of hijinks awaits them?





	1. Chapter 1

Luna Nova had stood the test of time for over a thousand years. While the methods of teaching had come a long way since the foundation of the school, the ways teachers often engaged with their students was still in more ways than one stuck in the past. For most teachers, this was only logical, as they had been taught this way by their teachers, who had been taught to teach this way by their teachers and so on and so forth. However, this method was often quite lacking when it came to students who learned through different means.  
  
Perhaps the most glaring and blatant issue that brought this heated debate back to surface was the first student without magically inherited powers; Atsuko Kagari, or Akko as she always corrected her name to be. Of course, the issues extended to students outside of her as well. While initially only Akko had been marked as a case for teachers to keep a close eye on, soon that same remark had extended to other students as well. While the names of her roommates did often appear in the official damage reports, Lotte Jansson and Sucy Manbavaran, they weren’t normally considered a risk.  
  
Akko, however, wasn’t considered a risk in the usual sense of the word. She was first of her kind and many of the troubles she ended up being part of, be it initiating or ending up to be roped into it were largely due to her lack of magical knowledge or simply her lively nature as the documentation described her. The real risky students of the school had a whole folder just for themselves.  
  
The folder was colored green to match the team color of the said students. Even upon a quick inspection, one could easily see who were the students the entire staff knew to keep a close eye on. Having a mugshot in the official school document was quite telling, with pictures of Amanda O’Neill and Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank-Albrechtsberger or simply Constanze for short, with the official space for names always running short in her case. The folder was simply, be it ominously, titled as ‘troublemakers’.  
  
*  
  
Samantha Badcock was perhaps one of the more notorious teachers when it came to sticking by the old methods. It didn’t help that her main classes were numerology based, which caused a great divide between those students who could easily sit quietly and read for hours upon hours and those who found themselves restless stuck behind their desks.  
  
The entire classroom was mostly silent, with the exception of the quiet, idle sounds of pages being flipped. In midst of it all, one could hear faint yawns as well or light snoring up until Lotte woke up Akko before she’d draw too much attention to herself. With Akko’s antics usually taking up the main focus of the teachers and students alike, those who weren’t in the center of all that attention were freer to do as they pleased, which just so happened to be the case with Amanda and Constanze.  
  
“Oh wow, is that what you worked on all night?” Amanda asked as she leaned over to Constanze’s side of the desk. With their books positioned so that most of their activities were hidden, the two were free to do as they pleased, for the most part. As long as they were able to keep quiet, there was little that could blow their cover.  
  
Constanze let out an agreeing grunt as she held up a Stanbot in her arms. This one stood out from the ones Amanda had seen before, as it seemed to have longer arms and overall larger hands as well.  
  
Tilting her head, Amanda rotated the small robot in her hand. Given how many different variations she had seen of Constanze’s creations, it took her a moment to figure out just what was new. It would have most likely taken her even longer if Constanze wouldn’t have stepped in to help her by pointing at the new parts.  
  
“Oh, I see. So what are these new arms for then exactly? To help them carry more, I presume?”  
  
Again, Constanze let out an approving grunt and a nod. Gesturing Amanda to put the Stanbot on the ground, Constanze grabbed herself a controller before grabbing something that looked a lot like her workshop goggles, waving them now in front of Amanda’s puzzled face.  
  
“For me? What are these for?” Amanda inquired with one of her eyebrows raised up a bit. She had learned that with Constanze it was good to simply go with the flow, so she didn’t bother to wait for her actual explanation and put the goggles on.  
  
At first, she couldn’t see anything other than pitch-black darkness, but soon enough the combination of magic and technology brought the contraption alive. It took Amanda a moment to register what all the green lines she was seeing were, up until she saw the view turn up to see Constanze’s now slightly smug grinning face. “Oh wow, am I seeing things from Stanbot’s view?”  
  
Again, Constanze nodded. Without warning, the Stanbot started to move. Making its way past other students, soon enough the Stanbot was on the staircase. Hopping down one small platform one at a time, Constanze’s newest creation was slowly but surely making its way to the classroom door.  
  
Most of the other students either didn’t pay attention to it at all or were willing to keep their mouth shuts just to see where this all would lead. With Samantha being busy, it was a perfect crime in the making. The door that normally would have been too heavy for one Stanbot to open up now seemed to open up with ease. It didn’t take long for the tiny mechanical robot to sneak its way past the door to freedom.  
  
“So let me get this right… either you’re running a field test here or you’re actually trying to achieve something concrete? Am I a guinea pig for these fancy goggles of yours, or is this some sort of super-secret operation?”  
  
Realizing that she couldn’t exactly answer to Amanda’s question the usual way, even less so now that she couldn’t exactly see her thanks to her goggles, Constanze let out a weary and quiet sigh before opening up her mouth barely wide enough for three syllables to escape past her usually tightly shut lips: “The latter.”  
  
Of course, this wasn't the first time Amanda had heard Constanze speak. In fact, she was one of the few, among Jasminka, who heard her speak. Most people just assumed that Constanze was mute, but that wasn't exactly the case. For reasons unknown Constanze simply didn’t like to speak. It had initially been a bit puzzling, but it was a topic Amanda and Jasminka both were happy to drop quickly. Constanze was who she was and they wouldn’t have her any other way.  
  
“Okay. So, what are we looking for then?” Amanda inquired.  
  
“Donuts,” Constanze was sharp to reply as she pointed at Jasminka sitting next to Amanda, who seemed to be running out of her mid-class snacks at an alarming rate.  
  
“All right. By the way, why didn’t you just put the helmet on yourself? Wouldn’t it be easier for you to control and see what the Stanbot is doing?”  
  
Constanze was quiet for a moment, a treatment Amanda was more than used to by now. With her case, it usually meant either that she was deep in her thoughts or she was simply gathering herself in order to speak up. Soon enough though, she did speak up once again: “Headache.”  
  
Constanze’s excuse seemed to be just as good as any, so Amanda didn’t feel the need to pursue it any further. Tightening the straps of her goggles, she leaned up closer to Constanze’s seat. “Okay, so we’re here… turn right, 90 degrees and then walk straight up until I tell you to stop,” Amanda instructed. With an approving grunt, Constanze started to move the Stanbot around with pinpoint perfect accuracy even without seeing the monitor herself. “Keep going. I think… I think I can see it.”  
  
Indeed, as the Stanbot entered the kitchen, the storage room where the extra confectioneries were kept for tomorrow’s lunch was now in view.  
  
“Whoa, hold up.”  
  
The Stanbot halted in its tracks as one of the kitchen’s resident goblins strode past carrying a stack of plates. The grey-skinned creature didn’t seem to notice the smaller trespasser however and placed the dishes in a sink before turning to leave.  
  
“Okay, now’s our chance. Forward, forward, okay, left a little. Wait, the other left. Okay, now open the cupboard.”  
  
Fortunately for the duo, the Stanbots all had some basic AI which allowed them to navigate obstacles and perform simple tasks. Stretching itself to its full height, Stanbot opened the cupboard and grabbed a full box of donuts.  
  
“Ha haa! We got ‘em,” Amanda cheered, her exclamation turning the heads of several students. Not Badcock though, fortunately, who seemed to be too invested in her own novel to pay any heed to the escapades transpiring.  
  
“Quiet, please,” she stated without looking up.  
  
Constanze nudged Amanda and made a small displeased noise, telling her to keep her voice down, though she too was excited with the situation. It might have been for naught, however, as things were about to get a lot more animated.  
  
“What in the-? Hey, stop! Thief!”  
  
“Oh, snap, he saw us. Go-go-go!” Amanda said with a whispered yell.  
  
The goblin, upon returning to the kitchen had been more than a little shocked to see a whole box of donuts for tomorrow’s lunch seemingly walking itself out of the room. Amanda grabbed a hold of Constanze’s arm, letting her know it was definitely go-time. Constanze quickly pushed several buttons on the Stanbot’s controller, and the robot picked up the pace.  
  
It was then that Amanda noticed something else about the new model they were piloting. Instead of lightly bobbing along like it was before, her view was now fixed and glided forwards will alarming speed. Looking down, she saw that the bot was moving on small wheels it had produced from its feet like roller skates.  
  
“Okay, this is more like it!” she said before Constanze gave her another nudge to remind her she was supposed to keep quiet and be telling her which way to go.  
  
“Uh- forwards, forwards. Okay go right. Whoa, more right, more right! Now keep going forwards.” The faster pace was a lot harder to direct as the small robot careered down the corridors, it’s rudimentary AI doing its best to dodge and make sense of the world flying by.  
  
“Stop right there, thief!” The goblin yelled from behind, showing surprising pace to catch the would-be donut liberator.  
  
“Wait, crap. Where are we? Okay, forwards, full speed!” Amanda directed with a loud whisper. “Now hard left!”  
  
Stanbot tried its best to maneuver left, but at the speed it was going, instead, slid in a tangent, rounding the corner in something akin to drift. It hit the wall on the other side so fast it couldn’t stop, the panicked AI making an awkward wall-run before dropping back down.  
  
“Hell yeah, déjà vu, baby,” Amanda grinned at her stunt. A feat considerably more impressive when carrying a mighty box of donuts above your head. “No way he’s keeping up with that.”  
  
Constanze made a noise suggesting that was reckless, and Amanda’s disregard for the well-being of her robot was troubling, but it was probably still a cool looking stunt, so all’s fair. Or at least that was the message she was trying to convey.  
  
“I think we lost him,” Amanda said without really having any idea. “That’s it, I can see the classroom at the end of the hall, don’t slow down yet!”  
  
“Alright, who keeps talking?” came the untimely question from Mrs Badcock at the front of the room, choosing now to close her book and address the class. “You know this time is for silent revision of your… Miss O’Neill, take off those ridiculous glasses at once!” she demanded, standing up from her desk. “I will not have you doing... whatever it is you think you’re doing in this classroom!”  
  
Amanda sat upright and turned in the direction of her teacher, goggles still firmly affixed. A wave of laughter broke out among the other students who found this, much like most of Amanda’s antics, rather entertaining. A laughter which continued to rise as Amanda cocked her head about in the directions of the chortles, finally opting to move the goggles onto her forehead.  
  
“Amanda O’Neill, you will give those to me right now,” Badcock said sternly as she made her way toward the seating. “And you can expect to stay behind for this disruption- And for love of magic, who keeps opening this door?”  
  
“Door? The door! Wait! Don’t close that! Constanze, slow down!” Amanda yelled, quickly pulling the goggles back down.  
  
But it was too late. As Mrs Badcock went to push close the classroom door, it would be an extraordinary kind of understatement to say she was met with a surprise. What happened next was all very fast, and even those who witnessed it would be hard-pressed to recount the events. It was in that moment as if the very time itself stopped, so that even the most sleepiest of students would be able to catch what would happen next in all of its glory.  
  
A loud slam signaled the ill-fated return of Constanze’s Stanbot, who insisted the door remain wide open. Taking to the air, the poor robot watched as a barrage of donuts, sprinkles, and pieces of its own body spiraled into the classroom. A rain of pastry confections, both cream and jelly filled, rained down across the floor. Mrs Badcock was knocked backward and lost her hat, but seemed otherwise unhurt. Pieces of the unlucky bot bounced across the room several times before finally sliding to a stop. The stunned silence of the class lasted only another second before the cacophony truly erupted.  
  
Amanda removed the goggles once more to assess the damage. As she feared, the floor of the class hall looked as if someone had just set off the world’s largest donut-infused party popper. She sheepishly turned to Constanze with a nervous smile. Constanze’s look of shock-awe was a look unlike anything she’s previously seen the smaller witch.  
  
“Holy crap, Constanze, I’m so sorry, I had no idea what was going on, I…” Amanda started. But the smaller girl just let out a groan and placed her head to the desk with a look of abject detachment.  
  
They were going to be in some pretty big trouble for this one.


	2. Chapter 2

There are many enjoyable ways to start a day, but doing laundry, let alone without the aid of magic was most certainly not one of them. After getting an earful from Finnelan, both Amanda and Constanze had been punished accordingly. With their wands confiscated for the time being, they had no option but to put some muscle into it.  
  
“This is just too much, you know?” Amanda scoffed as she tried to turn her anger and frustration into productive energy. “You make one small mistake, or well… several small mistakes and suddenly it’s ‘Amanda you can’t do this’ and ‘Amanda you can’t do that, that’s illegal’ all over again. These teachers seriously need to take a chill pill or two, I tell you that much!”  
  
Constanze grunted in an understanding and agreeing manner. Having been living with her for some time now, Amanda could easily identify from those faint sounds alone how she was feeling. Where Amanda was by far most vocal person in their group, it didn’t mean she was the only one fighting against the system; quite the opposite. While Jasminka didn’t get into trouble half as often as the other two did, by heart she was more or less the same as her other two rebellious friends. Constanze, on the other hand, was a lot like Amanda, although when it came to voicing her opinions, she preferred letting her Stanbots do the talking on her behalf instead for most of the time.  
  
“Yeah, I suppose maybe on some level we do deserve this, but I mean it wouldn’t hurt if they let us at least use our magic, you know? I mean, that’s why we have the Sorcerer’s Stone, right? What’s the point of having it if we’re not allowed to use it?” Amanda grunted, kicking a nearby bucket filled with dirty water. Luckily one of the Stanbots around the was able to pick it up in time before putting it back to the ground, this time away from Amanda’s foot’s reach.  
  
“I called for help,” Constanze said, the tone of her voice both quiet and monotone. Pointing at a small device she had hidden behind her hair. Unlike most of her gadgets, this one didn’t seem to be powered by magic, but rather purely by technology.  
  
“Oh yeah? I forgot that you had made one of those things,” Amanda smirked. “You should give me one of those too.”  
  
Blinking a few times, Constanze shook her head. “Not enough materials,” she was quick to reply. “Still a work in progress. You don’t have the patience for something unfinished.”  
  
While someone could interpret Constanze’s remark as a way of back talking, it was mostly just a statement of fact. Much like Akko, Amanda too at times seemed to have a short attention span, resulting in mishaps on almost same regularity as anything involving Akko. Almost.  
  
“Eh…” Amanda squinted her eyes, but she couldn’t really argue with her roommate either. “So, who did you call then?”  
  
Before Constanze would get a chance to respond, the door opened up. The familiar sound of munching soon filled the room as Jasminka greeted her friends.  
  
“Ah, Jasminka!” Amanda grinned, putting her hands on her hips before hopping her way from the midst of barrels filled with dirty clothes to hug her friend. “Good thinking, Constanze. For a big task like this, we need big guns.”  
  
Constanze didn’t say anything in response, but the faint grunt and thumbs up were more than enough to convey the fact that she agreed.  
  
“Sorry to hear that Finnelan felt the need to punish the two of you like this,” Jasminka commented. Where the two of them had barely been able to wash and clean only a few barrels worth of clothes, Jasminka was quick to pick up the pace so that the two wouldn’t have to spend all night in the laundry room. Even without her magic, she had the muscles for the task, something which Amanda and Constanze in particular lacked. “Thank you for thinking about me, but next time, you two should ask before you act, okay? I don’t want you to get into trouble for my sake.”  
  
“Yeah… yeah, I hear you…” Amanda sighed. In reality, doing something like that for Jasminka’s sake was but smoke and mirrors. In reality, Amanda had just wanted to do something, anything that didn’t involve just books or listening to Badcock’s babbling, but more importantly to have fun with Constanze. Given how often she was quietly tinkering on her next invention, at times she couldn’t help but feel she wanted more out of their relationship than she was getting.  
  
“...Mhm” Constanze replied soon after.   
  
*  
  
As the day wore on, it seemed the laundry would never end, but eventually, Amanda pulled the last robe out of the tub and hung it with the others.  
  
“Finally… Whew, I’m beat,” she said. “Thanks for the help Jasminka, this would have taken all night without your help. I think I’m gonna go rest for a while; my arms are killing me.”  
  
“Alright, we’ll come get you before dinner,” Jasminka returned pleasantly, having just taken a seat beside Constanze.  
  
“Sounds good,” she said as she stretched. With her hands behind her head, Amanda started to make her way out of the room. “Oh, hey,” she turned, “You guys wanna, uh, watch a movie or somethin’ later?”  
  
Jasminka and Constanze looked at one another before nodding happily in unison.  
  
“Sweet, I’ll see ya later,” and with a carefree wave, Amanda left them to themselves.  
  
A silence fell over the two for a time. This wasn’t uncommon, nor was it ever a particularly uncomfortable silence. But as Jasminka looked at Constanze, she noticed how the smaller girl was still fixed on the doorway, with her hands clenched on her knees.  
  
“Is something the matter?” Jasminka asked.  
  
Constanze was still for a moment before she pointed in the direction where Amanda had just left.  
  
Jasminka tilted her head slightly. “Amanda? Is something the matter with Amanda?”  
  
Constanze shook her head and sighed. She reached out and grabbed her blackboard from a helpful Stanbot. She was about to write something when she stopped. She had no idea what to write.  
  
Something was definitely up, but it was something that she wasn’t completely understood yet. In Constanze’s, mostly logic driven mind, she liked to imagine the world as a type of machine. Granted, a very finicky and inefficient one, but a machine with gears, cogs and bolts nonetheless. If you performed a certain action, the world would react accordingly; most of the time at least. And this was, in part, what set her mind at ease when deciding what to do, or who she needed to interact with that day. Recently, however, it was once again proving to be… not so simple.  
  
Interactions like helping Amanda with her homework, or trading food with her at lunchtime, she expected to get a compliment, or a thumbs-up form Amanda. She still got those, of course. But now, the short glances they shared, and Amanda’s touch – an affectionate shoulder rub –, the warm smile she would give Constanze, and the look of boundless excitement in her eyes whenever she agreed to hang out with her.  
  
Constanze blushed, looking down at her board. Her own feelings were something she was well too aware of. Perhaps against better judgement, she found herself agreeing to do more with Amanda outside of her usual activities. And whenever she did, she found herself enjoying it very much, much more than she had anticipated. While she’d tried put it out of mind at first, it was becoming increasingly apparent she was suffering from a full-blown crush.  
  
“Amanda,” Jasminka read.  
  
Constanze noticed that her own hand had scribbled the tomboy’s name when she was lost in thought.  
  
“What’s going on with Amanda, Conz?” She asked.  
  
Constanze put her hand back on the board, looking at the name, before she slowly began to trace the outline of a love heart around it.  
  
“Oh…” Jasminka replied. “Oh…”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a collaboration project with Blue-cray0n ( http://blue-cray0n.tumblr.com/ )
> 
> You can also find me at Twitter at https://twitter.com/lordofspiritsan  
> If you have ideas, suggestions, feedback, comment, anything like that, feel free to contact me.


End file.
